Emotions Of A Teaspoon
by Ginger Lust
Summary: "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her best friend. "Nothing, really." The brunette answered. "Hermione, what is wrong? Did Ron propose to you?" "N-no!.. Yes!.. Maybe. I don't really know!"


Summary—

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Nothing." The brunette answered.

"HERMIONE, what is wrong? Did Ron propose to you?"

"N-no!.. Yes!... Maybe. I don't really know!" 

**A/N- This is a test piece. I've never published anything here. I have**

 **another, longer story but didn't want to flob it up. So this shorter one is**

 **sacrificed to learn how to submit a story. Also, I am not a writer. Wish I**

 **was. My friends say my stories are good enough to share. And I have one**

 **that I think is good enough to submit. About Ron and baby Rose.**

 **Emotions Of A Teaspoon**

It was seven weeks since Voldemort was destroyed.

It was six and a half weeks since Fred was buried.

It was three weeks since Hermione found her parents and restored their memories, with the help of the Ministry and Molly Weasley. Specifically Molly as her major in Hogwarts had been the study of the Magic Mind: Unlocking the Magic and Non- Magical (Squibs) mind, The Magical Muggle-Born mind and Memories. It dealt a great deal with memory loss through spells, hexes and curses and their recovery.

The Grangers were eternally grateful to Molly.

With the exception of Bill and Fleur Weasley, who were still needed at Shell Cottage by those lost or still hiding from their various situations, all of the rest of the Weasleys were at the Burrows. Molly was having a tough time dealing with the loss of Fred. She became overly protective of the rest of her children.

This morning, Ginny was the second to walk into the kitchen. Hermione was already there, looking out of the window. The sun was shining.. The air smelled fresh and grassy. She hadn't heard Ginny come in. She let out a quiet sniffle.

Ginny walked up a few feet behind her best friend.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione jumped slightly then turned to face Ginny.

"Nothing." The brunette answered. But she felt the tears weld up in her eyes. She turned back again as she wiped away a fallen tear.

"HERMIONE, what is wrong?" Ginny spoke slower this time. She reached a hand across and touched Hermione's left arm. 

"Really Ginny… nothing's wrong… It's just that…" Turning to Ginny again, she smiled even as another tear fell.

"Go on…"

Hermione sniffled again and wipe the tear away. 

"Last night…. Ron and I were just sitting by the fireplace. Not talking.. Not doing anything.. just holding on to each other. For almost two hours… twice, his tears fell."

Hermione's upper lip twitched a couple times. 

"Ron didn't talk about it since… he never asked me anything before… I mean.. we had only kissed a couple times since the Room of Requirement. We've hardly had a week to be together since.. and never alone to talk. I didn't have a clue…"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She looked away as her lips trembled.

"Hermione… you're not making any sense." 

Hermione turned back to Ginny and smiled at her. 

"Did he propose to you?" 

"No, not really… I mean, I guess so… but, I don't really know." Hermione's smile grew but trembled even more. 

"Well Hermione… which one is it then?" 

"Gin,.. Ron asked me if we could name our first son Fred!" she wiped her tears away. 

Stunned, Ginny just stared at Hermione. Her mouth opened and her eyes also filled with tears. Her face scrunched up, half laughing, half crying as she leaned forward and hugged Hermione. And they both cried, sad for the loss… happy for the future. 

Just then, the kitchen door opened and in walked both Ginny's and Hermione's parents. First Molly, followed by Arthur then Mrs. Granger followed by Mr. Granger. 

"Is there tea, dear?" Molly asked no one in particular. But she stopped when she saw Ginny and Hermione hugging. 

Both the young girls parted and wiped their faces with their hands. 

"Ginny?" Molly took a couple steps towards them. 

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger walked up next to Molly. 

Hermione and Ginny gave their mothers a weak smile. After a moment, Ginny looked to Hermione. 

"Tell them." 

"No. It'll upset your Mum."

"No it won't. That's happy news. Tell them." 

All four parents looked to Hermione. 

Hermione shuffled back and forth on her feet. 

"Um… Last night… Ron and I were sitting by the fireplace. Not saying anything.. just quiet. Then.. suddenly, out of the blue, Ron asked me if we could name our first son Fred."

As with Ginny, Molly and Arthur looked shocked. Then Molly started to cry. Arthur wrapped his arm around her.

"I..I'm sorry." Hermione didn't know what to do now. She had upset Molly, just as she thought.

"No dear… that is happy news. You've made us very happy." Arthur told her, his voice trembling. 

Mrs. Granger walked up to Molly and placed a hand on the other mother's back, wanting to comfort her also. She imagined that losing one child out of seven was no easier than losing one of one. Her eyes teared also.

The good news was, that Ron was thinking of their future. He apparently planned to marry and have children with Hermione.

Mrs. Granger knew of her daughter's five.. Or was it six years  
of the hate/like/friendship/love situation with Ron.

This was good news. This meant that Hermione's dream was coming true. Her little girl was going to be happy at long last.

Molly and Arthur, Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked up to Hermione, dragging Ginny with them and into a hug surrounding all of them.

Just then, Ron walked in, followed by Harry.

"Oi, Harry, I'm starv…." Ron stopped short, Harry almost running into him, not even completely into the kitchen.

Everyone turned to stare at the two boys... young men.

"Wha..?"

Except for Molly sniffling and raising a handkerchief to her eyes, the others didn't move, just continued to stare at Ron. .

Ron thought about running back out of the room but Harry was right behind him and even started to push him further in.

"Did...did I do something?"

Molly was the first to move, her face scrunching, eyes filling with tears again. She advanced on Ron, arms outward to wrap around her son.

'Bloody hell... shoulda run!'

The End

A/N: Too sappy? Sorry. Like I said, I don't write well. I don't put in enough details and I'm not good with emotions. But I love to write about Ron. I believe the piece I want to submit is cute and good enough to expose to others as I spend much more time and effort into it.

I didn't go into too much detail about getting the Granger's memories back because I wanted to keep this short and concentrate on Ron and Hermione but wanted her parents to be there.

I know that George was the one to name his son Fred but neither he nor Ron knew that at this point in the storyline.

I had a lot of problems setting this in 'submit'. Sorry if it came out wrong.


End file.
